


The Future Of Our Kingdom

by Elyshan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Funny, Heartbreak, Kissing, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Novella, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Multiple, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyshan/pseuds/Elyshan
Summary: In the Gerudo desert, on a warm night, by the invitation of Chief Riju, Zelda accepted to celebrate with the leader, and their people. After the Calamity, the Hyrule's tremendous Kingdom struggled to rebuild - but under the hands of confident, and hardworking leaders, and someone, who would unite them, nothing is impossible.After a glass too much of Voltfruit wine, Zelda let's go of her duties as a queen, dancing, giggling, stargazing on the side of her one and only Champion. After the blow of their first kiss, everything changes, and their story begins.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story originally was a fascinating roleplay of mine, where I took the role of Zelda, and had an amazing Link by my side. Please excuse me any grammatical errors - english is not my first language. I hope you will enjoy the story I will give off to you - I'm not sure how often will I be able to update to you, as I have to write the chapters actually.  
> It will also be written in multiple, changing paragraphs.  
> I hope, due to the introduction, people will be interested in it.  
> Thank you for passing by!  
> // Also, the Graphic Violence mentioned is !! not !! sexual violence. //

Two, and a half years. It was two and a half years ago, when the horrifying Calamity was put to an end, for good. The prophecies foretold, that there will be always an uprising; and that the princess, heir of the Goddess Hylia, and Farore’s Champion, working in unision will always banish the evil from the quiet glades of Hyrule. It was hard for her – hard, for Zelda, placing Link into an eternal slumber, in order to recover his wounds. Hundred years of slavery, fighting the evil, what took upon her land, waiting for the inevitable death, a sweet release… or the ascension, of the Chosen Champion. Knowing herself, Zelda certainly felt sometimes, that the weight on her shoulders was too great – that she couldn’t last another day, but…  
Thinking of giving up her hope, beliefs, her people to this evil abomination… It was a greater motivation than one originally imagined. And eventually, freedom, moreover, life found it’s way. Through many adventures, fighting evil foes, the boy Zelda would have given up her life to save… Now risked his own, to save hers, and many others. Theirs, was a bittersweet reunion – tears choking her silently, the look in his eyes told her more than any words she ever heard. He had a quest, but other than that, he… Forgot about everything. Himself, the world surrounding them, even Zelda…

After retreating calmly to Kakariko Village, Zelda found herself to be in the middle of an entirely new generation – no familiar faces, no people who’d know her… A hundred years passed by, and she was a foreigner in her own land.

With the help of many, the constructions on Hyrule Castle, and the Town surrounding it began. Slowly life filled the streets again, as the monstrous fortress stood imperiously and strong. People began to hope again; the fields were ploughed again, and with the financial help of the four surrounding minor territories, Hyrule raised up again. Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule restlessly worked, to be a rightful heir to her ancestors, the blood of the goddess rushing through her veins. . .


	2. The Stars See Everything . . . And Riju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for popping up, for another chapter. My story might differ here and there from the game's original story, but worry not, it won't change anyways where it will go. I really hope you will enjoy this chapter, and that it will eventually draw you back for more. Stay tuned - xoxo.

With the ressurection of a proper communication system, import and export, as well as trading news and opportunities overwhelmed Hyrule’s still a little uneasy, but surely confident Kingdom. Zelda was as busy as a bee, spending most of her time locked away in her chambers, running through old books her dad left behind.. They were of barely any interest, as her curiousity was always sharper, when it was about mechanical things, creativity, and more likely, the ancient Guardian machineries. She was truly fascinated with them – but after her father forbid research from her, she was left to learn the etiquette again, as well as how a princess should behave. Utterly outraging, it was back then, but now, Zelda grew to miss her father’s guiding tips and advices, just how she missed to rely on someone, when another hardship kicked in. There was one commont fact known for everybody about hardships; one always came after the other, in a good situation, of course. In a worse one, everything just collapsed, right onto her shoulders – and no council could chose in her place. She heard out her advisors, the advices of the elderly, but nothing ever truly helped, as she tried to find her own path. Pretty much like always in her life.  
On one of these busy days, a maid knocked two times on her door, before entering. It was around noon, and Zelda knew, why she was here; she didn’t step out of her door for another four hours now, and people around her kept growing concerned, whenever she buried herself in work. This gentle maid, a beautiful brunette with a gorgeous braid, placed the old, silver tray next to her on the fine wooden table, sighing a little. But instead of leaving immediately, as they usually do, this one stayed, suspiciously messing around with her dress – all that fuss, only to retrieve a letter.  
  
– ”This is adressed directly to you, Princess. The letter came from Chief Riju herself.”  
  
She murmured, and then after a quick bow, and Zelda murmuring a quiet thank-you, the maid swiftly stepped outside of the door, closing it firm. Her stomach growled, like a wild animal, as she opened up the letter, her eyes shone in a relieved manner. Nothing bad happened; hell, this letter contained great news, and a serious invitation, for the Princess and for the Hero of the Wild. Link.. Oh, yes. Link earned that title, after he gained a little fame – stories, and songs talking about his heroic deeds, quests, and how many people he helped throughout his journey… They were still such a bittersweet relief, for Zelda. As her eyes glided through the content of the letter, she popped from her place, a bright grin playing on her thin lips now. Leaving her work half-done on the table, by her own will now, she left the room, to be on a desperate search for her dear Captain. Overtime, just like his father once was, Link became the Captain, and Ruler of the Royal Guards and Army. It was his decision, to stick around, yet still do something useful – and he was great, at what he was doing. Zelda couldn’t think of anymore more fitting for the job.

 

By dusk, on horseback, they were reaching the border of the Desert together. Link wasn’t overall talkative, and ever since the very beginning, Zelda never expected him to be. Of course, it always filled with her doubts, and fears, that he never shown any emotions, but… It was the way he was, and everyone accepted it. They were both wearing traditional Gerudo garments, open for the hot hours of daylight, yet still warm for the night. Both of them wore regalias as well, made out of thick materials in order to keep them safe from occasional sandstorms. Zelda felt safe, by his side, but… The Gerudo traditions were completely different, than what she was used to – what she grew up in. The clothes she wore now, were open and flaunty, a sight for sore eyes for some. She knew, that there was no way any harm would be done to her – but all the eyes glued to her body made her feel really uncomfortable. Well, untill she had her fourth glass of Voltfruit wine.

  
The typical, traditional gerudo music is filling her ears by the expert hands of musicians. It made Zelda throw away all of her normal, common sense. All the working, all the stress, all duties were gone – and there was she, with no more walls around her, in that very moment. Link kept up that stoic expression he wore almost all the time – though, throughout the celebration, he did also made two glasses of wine disappear. The symptomps weren’t visible, not as much as on Zelda. They were standing a bit further away from the crowd, as Zelda still craved the distance from most unknown people – and like this, she was moving around Link. Noone could call it dancing, how she just swayed from side to side, hugging her own self, stepping from one feet to the other around him, staring at his shoulderblades, then at his collarbone… He had his eyes on her as well, and for a moment, it seemed like curiosity sparkled in those beautiul blue orbs of his. Zelda often took his hand – to spin around, whooping and wheeing a lot, grinning and laughing around him, untill she drew a smile out of him as well. She was so cheerful, by the sight of that little curve on his lips, that with the world twirling around her, she spinned again, only this time falling on her rear, as an end result. For a few moments, she just stared in front of herself, then laughter bursted out of her. Her chuckling was heartily, and in the end, she was accompanied on the warm sand dunes. Her eyes slowly slid up to the night sky – millions, and millions of stars covering the blueish black canvas. She sighed, raising her hand up high, as if all those stars were only an arm away.  
  
– ”I often think, what it would like to be someone else.”  
  
Her voice, as serious as it turned for a moment, certainly drew Link’s attention to her hand, reaching high.  
  
– ”No Royal duties… Concerns about the reconstruction… No examples to set… Or road to follow.”  
  
The tone she speaks in shows a great amount of sadness, what gathered up in the century kept away. Everything she loved, everything she fought for was gone – except… Except Link.  
Zelda’s head turned to the side. Her eyes couldn’t properly focus on Link’s face, but his expression seemed the same, and that spark of curiosity seemed to be gone as well… All that stoic expression, he kept on though, changed in a moment. His muscles let go a little, as his face turned into a softer shape – a more understanding one. He didn’t make any comments, for now, but he gave his approval for a conversation. Zelda kept going on.  
  
– ”In that life, I would live in the wild. By now, I would have seen all sights around Hyrule, great and small. I would have climbed Death Mountain itself, and now I would be here as well, telling people my great adventures.”  
  
The heat of the moment is truly carrying her away. Popping to her feet, Zelda, her back facing Link now, stares at the unknown of the Desert.  
  
– ”I’d be a huntress! A person, who’s house would mostly stay untouched in the village. I’d explore anything, and everything, I’d swim in the deepest of ponds and seas surrounding us, and I would fight many foes, to keep the lands of Hyrule safe.”  
  
The imaginary story telling is so captivating, that after a while, Link slides his jaw into his palm, watching her on the act. Zelda is continously moving around, enthusiastically.  
  
– ”And you know what else..?”  
  
Now, she slowly turns around, falling to her knees in the warm sand.  
  
– ”I’d be free, Link. I could do, whatever I wanted to. I could be, whoever I wanted to be. I wouldn’t be afraid… Unlike how afraid I am, right now.”  
  
This conversation set off into another direction right now, and by that, Zelda crawled a little closer to him. Her eyes were pure wells of honesty, of dreaming her own adventure out in the wilds… Link’s eye twitched, as he pulled up his legs, switching his position into a kneeling one as well.  
  
– ”What could be a Princess like you be afraid of?”  
  
That calm, restricted, collected voice of Link always made Zelda shiver. Now, she wasn’t sure, if it was the cold, him, or maybe both of those, but goosebumps splattered across her skin. After staring into his intrigued, gazing orbs for a few, long seconds, Zelda shakes her head, squeezing her eyes.  
  
– ”You…”  
  
Her voice is gentle now, and truly timid to talk louder, like before. A huff is audible from Link’s throat, as he chuckles a little – though whatever he might have found funny about that, vanished a moment later. Now his expression wore sings of worry. Without any words, Zelda knew, that he was waiting for a response.  
  
– ”This desert is great… I’m certain, that it holds many uncovered secrets. These sandy dunes will speak of my secret in an unknown language – they will scream, eventually, wild and untameable… The question is, will you.. Keep my secret?”  
  
Zelda asked, her tone now cautious, and very uneasy at the same time. She noticed a hesitant nodding expression from her Champion, and she rewarded it with a relieved exhale. Without any further words, Zelda inched a little closer to him, her fingers dancing on his arm, above those fit muscles. She felt his gaze continously on her, but he dared not to move. Not even a muscle of his moved, as her hands slid up on his shoulders, up to cup his cheeks. It was a quiet night, by now – as the band left, and people retreated inside the walls of the town, only the quiet whispering of the desert could disturb them. Skin on skin, her stroking was lightly audible, as she stirred a little closer, now their knees touching. Zelda’s breath through her nose was shaky, clearly scared, or excited. By now she wasn’t entirely sure anymore.

As the world seemed to slow down around them, as an encouraging sign, Link placed his right hand on her upper arm. It was so warm, and so big, that shivers ran down on her spine, again. The smell of Hydromelons, and cinnamon gained entry in her nose, a scent, what she felt to be purely his. Having a close look into those blue orbs made Zelda even more helpless for this boy – for this man, who meant all, and everything for her, ever since she discovered her own feelings. Their noses brushed together a little, before her eyes shut in a very soft manner – even in this motion, she was beautiful. Link’s fingers were slowly stroking her skin, making her quiver under his hand, as their lips touched for the very first time, in a hesitant, exploring manner. For a moment, neither of them moved. Everything stopped around them, untill this euphoria filled her body, offering her all the courage necessary to move again. Her lips brushed against Link’s, very amateur and clumsy. Zelda’s thumb kept on caressing his cheek, untill their kiss gained fortitude. And once it did, Zelda tried to move closer, but when she failed at that, she immediately went on to straightening her spine, towering above Link. His free hand roamed to her waist, and by such motion, a surprised squeak escaped Zelda’s throat, followed by a satisfied exhale. Before they could start their next turn of heated kissing, though, Link pulled back a little, his fingers still stroking her waist. She was sure, he also had his eyes closed still, as their noses brushed, and now her lips tasted like him.  
  
– ”I’m sure the desert will talk about this secret for another millenia…”  
  
He whispered right onto her lips, and Zelda couldn’t help this overwhelming cheerful feeling growing in her stomach. Right before she could embrace him in another kiss though, he pulled back completely, looking her seriously in the eye, once they gained contact again.  
  
– ”But you are out of your mind, drunk… I’ll put you to bed now.”  
  
This was all he said, but Zelda was truly quick to react.  
  
– ”Out of my mind?”  
  
She asked, her voice cracking at the end of her sentence.  
  
– ”What are you talking about?”  
  
On her knees in the sand, she moved a little backwards. Link’s eyes were serious. Nothing of the previous softness, or the slightest sign of enjoyment was visible.  
  
– ”You… Are you making fun of me?”  
  
Her world just twisted into another one, not the first time that night. It felt harder to breath, in that very moment. In disbelief, she hit her head gently, groaning. She couldn’t believe what was happening to her. Though, before she could insist in any ways, his steady, and firm hold slid under her knees and to the small of her back, picking the Princess up as if she was weightless. She was hanging in there, the wine making her head hurt now, as those cruel, salty tears were choking her again. Link had a really good memory – without any guesses, or getting lost, he really took her back to her little residence in the Palace. He placed her down onto the bed, and just turned out, the good soldier he was, to leave immediately. His footsteps echoed through the halls.

And so did Zelda’s tears. She felt weak and miserable, betrayed and heartbroken, that she finally managed to confess… In a special way, to the boy she loved for a century now, and all his reaction could be, that she’s joking. This whole situation was a joke. She couldn’t help herself anymore – casting away her pride, those precious tears started running down her cheeks. She cried all her anger, sadness, and disappointment into the pillow, to silence her voice.

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

_It was heartbreaking to hear. Their rooms were close to eachother, and it was truly heartbreaking. He heard Zelda crying before, not once, not twice… A couple of times already, when she thought he wasn’t paying attention anymore – when they were seeking to awaken her power, exploring the wild together… His memories flowed back into his mind, after a good while. He knew, he had ties with the Princess – but on that very day, when they met again… She was someone, he knew he should have recognized. There was some hidden familiarity in the way her eyes were shining in the afternoon light.. The light what covered Hyrule once again… Her light… But he just couldn’t place it anywhere. Getting to know her, for a second time was strange, because she’s always been showing signs. Gulping, walking away before an instruction or conversation could have ended… Something’s been welling inside her, for more than a century long, that she just couldn’t fight. Not without a right moment – not without his wordless approval… The Voltfruit wine seemingly did a particular job well done – but refusal were harsher than either of them imagined in advance. It was harsh on Link as well. As he sat down on his bed, back leant against the wall, he was listening to the fading weeping for several minutes, before it calmed down, and completely died out. He was certain, that this wasn’t the first night she spent with crying herself to sleep – but he never wanted to be the reason for it. If Zelda wasn’t going to think straight, well then he had to make her face forward, and do, what was the best for her people. Tonight was clearly a mistake – Link felt guilty, for taking advantage of a drunk Princess climbing on top of him. He could have said no, but that curiosity, it kept him going and going… And the end result of it was this, right now._

_Sleep didn’t come easy. Or at all, for that matter. Besides a little nap, with closed eyes, he more like pushed himself into a stance of meditation, relaxation, instead of a comfortable slumber he could afford some nights, but not the others. Waking up before anyone else, he decided to take a stroll around the town – see if someone was in his boots as well, unable to rest. Clasping the sheath of his sword on his side now, he left everything else behind for now – there were still many hours left, before they had to get back to the Castle. Preparations were on him, as ever, and he knew when to start them to finish in time. The mornings were still rather cold, due to how chilly nights are usually in the desert. His blood was keeping him warm enough in most cases, as well as his Champon Tunic, what he held dearly. He didn’t need more – not here, in the Desert, atleast. His morning walk was more likely to erase last night, by trying to focus on something else – but in the end, only the opposite happened._  
  
_– ”Why am I not surprised, that you’re up before sunrise?”_  
  
_A very typical tone hit his ears, and his lips curved a little, as she walked up to the owner of the voice. He sat down besides her, exhaling deeply. Riju knew him well – he spent quite some days here, in the Gerudo Desert. He could never fool her about his identity – and by now, the Gerudo traditions just accepted him inside of the walls, despite being a male. Was this the only advantage of saving the Kingdom? Might be._  
  
_– ”I saw you with the Princess last night. She seemed to be in a great mood. Circling around you, like a shark, ready to devour her meal… Her eyes were shining in a beautiful manner! And then.. It all ended, am I right?”_  
  
_Riju asked, tapping her knee, while gazing her land laid before her, unmoving and calm._  
  
_– ”You know, she’s been through a lot. And everything, what you see in Hyrule now… Was made by her hands. The villages, the manufactures, the agriculture… The uprising of her whole Kingdom, is because of the Princess herself. You can master the Sword, and you can learn how to survive the best out there in the wilds, Link… But were you able to notice all the emotions in her eyes? Were you able to realize, what that shining meant?”_  
  
_It was a great question. Her eyes seemed unfocused, as she looked at him last night – and her sweet scent was mixed up with the gust of wine… Everyone, who knew him, also connected the dots, that he wasn’t a man of many emotions – neither showing, or realizing them._  
  
_– ”I think the Princess fell for you a century ago, before your fates tore you two apart. She never had the chance to open up to you. She was scared of what was coming, and she was disappointed, after you couldn’t recognize her. You are everything, what’s left for her from her old life. She lost her father, all of her friends, and only you remained, Link…”_  
  
_The Chief was right. He knew, she was right, but it all felt so… Unreal. He barely had any thoughts of love, or anyone particulary close to him, throughout his life. His training’s been hard, but he never wanted to take his father’s place. And seemingly, fate always kept surprises for him; yet friends, or family was never one. The Princess having.. Feelings for him, couldn’t be real. But again, Riju’s reasoning was right. For months, they only had eachother out in the wilds. Link got to know her really good, her habits, what she does, when she’s nervous, the way she laughs, the position she usually sleeps in… These faded with time, but now.. Link only realized, that he actually knew more, than he realized. But after giving her a harsh hit, right into her heart, not being a man of emotions, he had no clue how to… Tell her, what Zelda really meant for him. He did feel similar. But a warrior’s training never allows feelings to take over. Maybe this time, he shouldn’t be a warrior, a fighter… He should just be Link. Who… Happens to be loving a Princess._  
  
_As usual, Link left the words only his mind, not saying it out loud. His restless sight was chasing house after house, palm tree after palm tree. A strange cramp knitted the pit of his stomach, as those blue orbs ventured through the main place of yesterday's scene. It wasn't a long time ago now, less than eight complete hours - but the time he had to think ever since made him sigh deeply. Her kiss was still searing on his lips, and he could barely deny the excitement she offered in that very moment. Noone could say the Princess was a coward. She managed to admit something to herself, and Link as well, what he never could. In most cases, Zelda proved dauntless on the scores of time. Everyone expected so much of her - to rule and lead with pride, as well as with magnanimity. She sometimes just listened to simple tillers, hunters, guardsmen, to ease their minds and worries. Link admired her on a special level, for being so patient, so understanding with simple people and their needs. He was certainly good at martial arts, path finding, abilities what required his stamina and strength; but Zelda was an intellectual leader, who her people could love for being generous and intelligent. She'd be respected without tyranny, or making people afraid. In the end, a time for peace and growing finally came; and Link seriously wanted the world to change. To be a better place, under a calm and collected leader, just like she was._  
  
_Riju opened his eyes up a little. But even despite that, the traditions and rules were clear about social levels. And Link certainly wasn't a prince, nor the son of any nobleman. There was no possible future for them together, under the supervision and judgement of the inhabitants of Hyrule. Even if it worked out, even if it turned right, he will not let Zelda live her life in the shadows, hiding away from the ever watchful eyes._  
  
_The Chief before leaving wish them good luck and safety on their way back to the Castle. Link thanked her with a quick nod in order, then got on the move himself. He made all necessary preparations happen; bought fresh fruit, equipped the horses after feeding them, and gathered his things for the road. His first glances on Zelda that day were worried; her eyes were a little red and swollen, despite how she smiled while talking to a sellswoman. Of course, that ever so perfect image she had to keep up, as if nothing was ever wrong... Though, Link couldn't judge her. His expression was same, even worse, when it came to showing any emotions at all. Her eyes were wells of sadness and disappointment, when she had her first looks at him. Wishing him a good morning, she passed by quick, the same as ever, when she wasn't in a mood to talk. Zelda returned, minutes later, now wearing her usual travelling clothes; a similar coloured tunic as his, with brown horse riding leggings, and boots. She looked as usual, but this time no words were escaping her throat. Untill they reached half-way, they both sat in silence, gazing the horizon._  
  
_That's when she suggested a break, reasoning that she needed a few steps on her feet. Getting off, Zelda stretched a little, while Link walked up to an empty cooking station, accompanied by a clean pot. He knew, that these breaks meant a food-break, so without any second thoughts, he moved along. Mixing herbs with mushrooms and raw meat, he completed a quick meal in no time; and by the time he was done, Zelda sat down nearby him, her back against the trunk of a tree. She watched the fire playing wildly under the metal pot, almost possessed, her eyes now reflections of the freely dancing flames. Link handed her a larger portion of the completed meal in a wooden bowl, and watched her silently eat for minutes. Once the silence was unbearable, he placed his hand on her wrist, and lowered it a little, gaining her watch. It wasn't exactly a confident look, what Zelda used to carry in her eyes; it was timid, but other than that, hurt._  
  
_– "I would like to apologize."_  
  
_His tone reflected pure severity. He never let his gaze fall off her cheeks._  
  
_– "Your intentions were not clear at the moment. I should have known better. You made me confused, and... In the end, I felt scared. That.. Only the wine was making you act. I wouldn't want to take advantage of you, Princess."_  
  
_Link's eyes stayed still, to possibly read her expression, catch a drift of her reaction._  
  
_– "Finish your meal, and then..."_  
  
_With a deep sigh, he came to a solution. Standing up, he retrieved a leather cased, hard-covered book. It was a well of his thoughts; reminders, analyzations, a mission diary, as well as the development and growth of his mind. There were rather emotional mentions of Zelda. Realizations, while he regained his memories. He figured, that instead of being a man of words, he could just let his feelings to be shown this way. Handing over the book to his companion, he stretched. Tension was building in his body, as he sat down. It's been a long time since he last made an entry; ever since things seemed to look up, he wasn't in need of it anymore. So now, that he handed off his most sacred thoughts, for the first time in a long while, he wasn't sure what the next step will be._

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

Zelda did notice, that Link wasn't going to finish his sentence. His words were strange, and truly confusing to hear. Understandable, at a certain rate, but still ever unusual. And that he was scared... She wasn't going to believe that. It couldn't be real. Conquering all of his enemies, defeating, and banishing the evil from the land... He's never ever shown any fears. So why would he be scared now? From her? It just didn't fit into Zelda's mind. Once she placed the wooden bowl aside, she had to inhale deeply, in order to gain enough courage to open the leather diary given to her. Still leaning against the trunk, she pulled up her legs a tad, supporting the book on her thighs, and a second later, she was already deeply burried between the lines.

 **> Yesterday was difficult. We both thought, that praying in the cold water for hours would awaken that sacred power of hers... But it was only good, to make her pass out. If I wasn't around, she would have frozen to her death. I pulled her outside, and covered her in a couple of blankets by the fire. Today, she looked really pale, and I adviced her to rest a day, before trying again. We went out to the wilds, to hunt together something small. I was surprised by how well she uses the bow. She shot a rabbit, while it was on the move. Today I made a stew with her help, and she couldn't stop going on about how she loves the meals I make. I know, I don't show too much of it to the outside world, but her words are igniting a fire inside me, what I thought was long out. The enthusiastic glittering of her eyes about everything charms me everytime I look at her, and the way she chuckles, when she finds something funny sends shivers down my spine. I know, that our journey together will have to end soon. But no matter what will happen to me, where will life take me, I know I will always remember how warm it felt, when her gaze graced me, wordlessly blessing my moments of existence.  <**  
  
  
Zelda was in awe. Her cells were trembling in excitement. Was it really Link, who wrote this? It couldn't be another joke. It seemed so serious, yet rather secretive. He was really good at hiding his emotions, because what he just described in words felt like one of the most beautiful things ever, and momentarily it felt like noone could hide such feelings. Well, as a very good example, Zelda did know someone, who could. Her eyes glided up from the page now, to have a look at Link; but he had his back on her, gazing the horizon. Always as cautious as ever. She continued.

 

**> Today was productive. We spent most of our time on horseback, only to face another hardship. Facing the setting sun, the Princess described us our current situation. Her birthday was coming up, and after praying at the Spring of Power, and the Spring of Courage, she was to be old enough to visit the Spring of Wisdom as well, at Mt. Lanayru. "No one is allowed, under the age of seventeen, for only the wise are permitted a place upon the mountain." I can still recall her words, this is what she said exactly. She still believed, but her voice was broken, almost hopeless. She believed, that tomorrow would bring a change, and giving a last shot to the Spring of Wisdom would be helpful, despite both ones before seemed to be unsuccesful. The look in her eyes made me worried. Our plan, to awaken her powers were more and more destined to fail, and right now, we are running out of time. Being her companion now is hard. She is struggling a lot, talking less and less, spending more time in her own mind, trying to come up with a solution so she wouldn't fail everyone... I wish I could share with her, that no matter how things will end, she could never fail me.  <**

 

Right now was the perfect time for her feelings to give in. Sniffing a little, Zelda squeezed her eyelids. She clearly remember the day, when that happened. But.. His expression was so stoic, even then. No reaction meant her solving it alone. It was after, that their last moment together came. All six of them. It was the last time Zelda seen the Champions together... and Alive. The Spring of Wisdom had proven unsuccesful back then, or ever, for that matter. Not that she knew. Her selflessness later on, was what did actually awaken her godlike powers. The fact that she was.. Ready to die for Link, if he was saved, was the greatest thing ever to achieve such a power. It was strange, looking back at that, seeing how her memories barely faded despite the century what's flown away. 

 

**> It's strange to be writing again. Apparently, according to others, mostly Impa, I used to collect my thoughts in this diary. I re-read everything I've written before, but not being able to remember it completely just makes it feel like as if someone else owned this leather book. The more and more I read about the 'Other' Link, who was still me, but in a completely different age, one thing kept captivating me. The Princess. This is still the very beginning of my mission, and I don't know how I will be able to achieve my end goal, but.. Peace will be restored, as chaos shall never prevail. I think if I'll look at the Princess with my own eyes, I will remember everything I can't remember just yet.  <**

 

Yet he didn't... Despite his thoughts of it, his eyes shown no familiarity at all. He knew, she knew, both of them knew, that he should have remembered, after collecting his memories, yet... Those eyes reflected nothing. No awe, no remembering, no... Love. Zelda kept on reading about his mission plans, quest requirements, his quickly noted ingredients for specific meals... It was filled with all sorts of things, all clearly showing the ties to the owner. Link... She also held her memories in a little diary, though, she actually never gained knowledge of what happened to it. Likely it was either burned, or thrown out, after found under a couple of bricks. Not that it mattered, but... They both kept their thoughts in books, in order to enlighten themselves. Strange.

 

**> I do remember. I haven't touched this book in a long time now. Dust gathered on the top of it, as it sat alone on a shelf in my home, in Hateno. Now, I am writing again. Hopefully for the last time. I remember everything. My old life, who I was alone, and who I was by the side of the Princess... I remember how it felt, when she glanced at me, because it feels the same right now. She ignites a fire deep down in my soul, and with her presence only, she keeps it in flames. I feel relieved, seeing her day by day, despite all her duties and the court surrounding her continously. The gaze of hers seemed to accept my state already; The Princess is quite casual with me, talking about everyday things... Nobody ever had such an effect of me, with only a glance. I can't fill my emotions into words anymore. The word "love" could never be enough to describe the appreciation, and respect I feel for her. But if that is the only word to picture my feelings with, then... It is clear for me, that I love her. I truly ween, that this is my last entry.  <**

 

This was the last page of the pages filled with information. There were plenty more pages left to write, but he didn't feel the need to write anymore. Link ran out of words, as he was contented that he could express herself, even if not to her. Though turning the page, and looking at the backside of it, there is a rather small portrait of her. Zelda gasps a little, leaning closer to the paper, to notice her features all on paper. It surely wasn't a masterpiece, more like a doodle, but she noticed her own features. So Link did think about her, in his free-time.. More than she ever expected he would. As the closes the heavy book, and it's sides enclose safely the information contained within, Zelda places the book down by herself, eyes sliding up to Link. Turning around, his face shows many emotions now. Regret. Fear. Worries. A strange softness... Walking by her side, he sits down, but before Zelda could say anything, he starts instead.  
  
 – "I was afraid last night, Princess, because of my own self. I didn't want to lose my mind, and treat you in a way, what could be misunderstood after. I was afraid, that you only did it, because you... Weren't at your sober mind. I put an end to it, because if you would have continued on, then I would have been done for. I'm... Not a man to take advantage of someone."   
  
His voice was based on real feelings. And Zelda would have likely denied him as well, if things were the other way around. She made a mistake, by kissing him, but it felt so perfect for the moment... Turning her head to the side, she exhaled long, all the worry causing her forehead to wrinkle a little.   
  
– "Everything you read.. Are based on my memories. My experiences with you... They are the things I couldn't tell you in words."  
  
It was his approval to Zelda's thoughts. It all was real. It all is real.. She's been quiet for too long now. Sighing a little, she opened her eyes to face Link.   
  
– "I... I am sorry about last night. I shouldn't have done, what I did. And of course, I understand you.. I think I would have done the same as well."   
  
After a quick gulp, Zelda kept going on.  
  
– "And... I've been loving you for the longest time, Link. Your presence is serenity for me, when everything would collapse on my shoulders. Back then, I couldn't just let you die... We spent one hundred years apart, yet.. Nothing changed. You saved us. You saved me."   
  
Her eyes were wells of tears once again. She sniffled quietly, looking at him with a relatively worried expression. Link's face though, shifted now in a really gentle one. It almost didn't suit him, not with what Zelda was familiar with.   
  
– "No...  **You** saved me."   
  
Link murmured, while turning his torso towards Zelda more, cupping her cheeks in a very gentle manner. A mirror to last night's happenings, he leaned forward, and now, without any hesitation, he pressed a tender, dainty kiss on her lips, leaving the Princess completely silenced. Though before being able to add a certain depth to their lover's kiss, one of the horses whinney stopped them. As Link pulled back, Zelda glanced at him confused.

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

 _He's been hearing it for a while. Someone sneaking around. He wasn't going to give any attention it, but now, that they drew closer, he had no other choices left._  
  
_– "Pick up your bag, and always stay in front of me."_  
  
_Zelda wasn't the one to disobey in a situation like this. Standing up quietly, she placed her bag on her shoulders, and waited for Link to untie the horse's bridle. He didn't take too long, so now, the animals in his way, and her in front of Link was ready to go. Taking a look around, he spotted the ones making all this unnecessary noise; A group of Lisalfos. Only three of them, but better avoiding these groups, than getting into any trouble. Zelda likely did not see anything, or so he thought. When he thought they were already in a safe distance, he heard one of the beasts let out a vicious war-cry. Thinking simple Hylians would be an easy prey... Link shook his head, turning around, letting go of the bridles. A moment later, his wooden bow in his hands, shutting one of his eyes he focuses on the target, and within a quick second, a loud thomp is audible. The arrow pierced straight through the left eye of the creature, making the other two leave in utter panic. Placing his bow back onto his back, Link sighs._  
  
_– "It's time to return to the Castle. It'll be dark soon."_  
  
_Zelda nodded at what he said, eyes still widened by how amazing this scene looked for her. She seemed to smile for herself, quietly, but certainly not in a stressed out manner anymore. Link felt contented. Eventually, it turned out right, but he knew, that it was only temporary._  
  
_Arriving back to the Town, the guardsmen on duty greeted them respectfully, letting the Princess ahead, and him by her close side. Their first way led to the Stables, at the very foot of the backside door to the Castle Gardens. After getting off his own horse, though it is unnecessary, he offers his help to the Princess, who accepts it with a timid smile. Once they disassemble the equipment from the horses, letting them roam freely in the closed Stables, to his greatest surprise, Zelda jumps right into his arms. Risky move, but they are standing in the dark - and he accepts her embrace quickly, still very uneasy about his hands. He places them on her upper arm, while her hands are crossed behind his neck. The kiss they share is soft, searing, and definitely filled with many desires. Upon parting, Link only sees that typical shine in her eyes._  
  
_– "Will you come, and see me soon?"_  
  
_The question hangs in the air between them for a few moments. But honestly, there was no way for Link to sleep properly tonight. Not after everything what happened that day. Nodding to the question, she Princess nods back softly, and after he recieves a gentle kiss on the cheeks, she leaves, almost floating by happiness. Was that really his work? He truly hoped so. In the end, if he was a man of emotions now, likely he'd look the same. And then they'd be suspicious. Which wouldn't be good. So this, for now, turned out just perfectly._

_Hopefully so will the rest of their night..._

 

_< < The end of Chapter #2. >>_


	3. An Old Concern Shows up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indulging eachother's desires for the first time ever, not everything goes as planned for the lovebirds. Complications appear again, as peace is only a temporary state of nature. They gain their strength by the other, but that is what makes them weaker as well. Is it worth the risk, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be wary, that this Chapter will contain heavily sexually filled writings, which is not meant for the underaged audience. Other than that, enjoy! If you like the series so far, feel free to leave Kudos, bookmark the fiction, and even leave a comment. I appreciate every single bit of feedback given.  
> >> important note #1: in the chapter, you may find links and words you can click on. make sure to have a look at them, and click it, in order to have a better insight of the descripted look. Thank you!  
> 

The sun just sank beneath the horizon, as Zelda entered the Castle. In these hours, most people already left. As the Castle was open all day, anyone who liked could come and go, under the ever watchful eyes of the guardsmen. There were no more Royal duties to be done – and it was clearly visible as well. Besides a toothy, loud laughter coming from the kitchen, and a few of the guardsmen on duty, the Princess saw noone on the corridors and halls. In the main hall, several entrances laid open; First in the row, anyone could reach the Infirmary if they visited a Castle in the hours of daylight, and through emergency cases night-time. Furthermore, the main office of the Royal Guardsmen were to access through the main hall as well, as the Armory connected to it. Voices echoing from the nearby kitchen promised a good night’s company for anyone who was there. Connected to it, an enormous diner took place, more likely for Royal guests and ceremonies. On her way towards the stairs, Zelda also passed by the opening to the inner Court Yard, which was used for practicing in most cases. With a quiet hum in her throat, sank deeply in her thoughts and recent euphoria, the Princess got a little startled by the maid stopping her abruptly.  
  
– "Good evening, Princess!”  
  
Her voice was lively and cheerful, all that by seeing her. Zelda smiled at her, wishing a good evening as well.  
  
– "I hope that no trouble bothered you on your way. Looking forward to your return, I’ve prepared a tub filled with hot water for you. Other than that, may I be of any service?”  
  
Zelda’s heart was swelling with warmth. People surrounding her were so observant, so polite and respectful… She shook her head softly.  
  
– "There is nothing I couldn’t attend to myself. Thank you for your care.”  
  
Bowing her head a little to the maid, the woman repeated her motions, and without drawing it any longer, she wished the Princess a pleasant good night, which she returned quickly. Appreciative, nice words were always necessary, to let people know that their work wasn’t in vain. Moments later Zelda was already on her corridor on the second floor, which eventually led up to her own, private little residence. Being seen by two night-shift guards, she wished them a good night, and vanished quickly from the prying eyes. As the great, decorated wooden door locked behind her, she exhaled a little, locking it safely. Stepping away from it, she raised her hands to hold her forehead, a sign of disbelief. Will she see Link tonight? She told him to visit her later, but she couldn’t just take it for granted. Was this really happening? Not so long ago, she would never have imagined her having a … secret lover. He was her lover, no? Or was she just overthinking now? Shaking her head violently, and grunting from all the embarassing thoughts, the Princess strolled up to her standing mirror, letting her arms fall by her side. It’s been a damn long time since she wore such a vibrant smile… It was necessary for her to cool off, as soon as possible. Not that she was an overall sad person, her positive emotions were apparent for everyone, but… She certainly had to be cautious with letting her feelings to be shown. The two of them had to play this game together, as there was no way of the people accepting them together, by the difference of their social statuses. Though, this night was not going to be ruined by stupid rules and unnecessary gaps between people. She was going to enjoy this night, no matter what. Undressing quickly, the promise of a hot tub of water was just too much to deny now. Zelda folded her clothes, and marched to the room connected to her chambers; a private bathroom. It was something new, now, that everything was relocated, she could fit in this amount of enjoyment to her everydays.. no? She sank into the warm, scented water with a deep, relieved sigh. Her golden locks were tied into a careful bun. For a little longer, than usual, she just laid in the steaming water. It was mixed with lotions and scented waters, good for her skin, taking care of it’s vitamin level and smoothness. As careful and cautious as she was, the cleaning up part dragged out a little. Using a special lotion, gifted by Chief Riju a while ago now proved to be the most useful and liked by the Princess. It was a mixed concotion, made with the usage of mangos, peaches, and melons. The scent was uplifting and refreshing, and carrying it with herself on her skin felt to be the best thing ever. Zelda left her bathroom, as if she was a completely new person. Not even thinking about the fact, that her usual nightgown could be a little to private for Link, she equipped it without any trouble. Removing the tie from her shining locks, her hair now reached beneath her shoulderblades, almost touching her waist. Sitting down in front of a mirror, she gathered it all to one side, and started softly brushing it with a special, gentle brush. Sinking into her thoughts deeply, her eyes remained unfocused while her hands were moving, and a light tune was audible, as she hummed an old melody. The song though, was interrupted not so long after.  
  
Standing up from her place, she inhaled deeply, pulling a light, thin cardigan on her bare arms and shoulders. Opening the door, a beautiful smile bloomed on her lips, upon seeing the dirty blondie. Her teeth sank into her lower lip, as she gripped Link’s wrist, pulling him inside quickly a moment later. She immediately let go of him, once he was inside, with a silver tray in his hands. The little plate contained two cups of tea, and biscuits. Link’s room was on the same corridor, as hers, so they didn’t need to worry about someone catching them, or having any suspicions. Her companion watched her with curiousity, eyes widened a little. He was wearing the same tunic as before, so likely other than placing his things inside his room, he either didn’t want to, or didn’t have the time to change. Not that Zelda minded… Now his usual scent was mixed up with the hints of sweat, making it even hotter, if that was possible in any way. It was strangely attractive, in a small amount. As she looked at him, Zelda couldn’t wipe that stupid grin off her lips. Originally, she just wanted to jump into his arms and hug him as tight as possible, but with the tray in his hands, she couldn’t. Instead of doing anything in connection with him, she walked away slowly, towards her fireplace. In front of it, a couch was sitting unmoving. It was one of Zelda’s favourite place; she could just sit down, and space out a little while watching the dancing wildfire. Hearing, that behind her back Link placed the tray on her desk, she turned her head to the side, looking at him above her shoulder. Making sure his eyes was on her, she turned her head back into it’s original state, letting the thin clothing slowly slide off of her shoulders. A raspy inhale, and she smiled again.  
  
– "What smells so fresh and ripe here?”  
  
Came a voice behind her. She bothered not to look at him, hearing his boots hitting the floor. His presence behind her back made a light shiver run down on her spine. He inhaled again, this time exhaling his warm breath on her naked shoulder. As his hand lurked onto her waist, then eventually moved to her hip, she felt his nose on her skin, sniffing a little. One of his hands took hers, stretching her arm front, as his dry lip sealed onto her shoulder, slowly trailing down onto her upper arm, lower arm, hand, and ended up on her knuckles in the end. By that time, Zelda was facing Link, a rosy blush taking place on her plump, soft cheeks. Raising an eyebrow curiously, as Link’s gaze returned to her face, she was sure her blush just reddened. The kisses he planted on her skin felt so gentle, so caring… Likely not what you’d expect from someone who saved the world from eternal destruction. To that thought, she snickered to herself a little.  
  
– "What did you tell to the cook, when you raided his kitchen?”  
  
She noticed, that right nowLink’s facial expressions were softer. He seemed almost… relaxed.  
  
– "I told him, that you gave me a special order of a relaxing herb tea, because you felt really weary.”  
  
As he finished, Zelda couldn’t help bursting out. A giggle was audible, as she rolled her eyes, and took Link’s other hand. Their fingers were interwined, and there was simply no way of running away from her now. Somehow, Link still managed, pulling back one of his hands, though only to tuck one of Zelda’s golden locks behind her ear. It didn’t bother her a single bit, especially that this way he could gently cup half of her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she let his warmth take over her, filling up her bruised heart. It was swelling. As she opened her eyes moments later, a pair of skyblue orbs greeted her almost happily.  
  
– "Are you not weary yourself? I saw two cups.”  
  
Link, huffing a quietly just shrugged.  
  
– "It doesn’t matter. I couldn’t stop, even if I felt weary.”  
  
Now that made Zelda’s thin eyebrows narrow a little. Her face shown confusion, then it lighted up with a solution.  
  
– "Take a place.”  
  
Her voice was only a little above a whisper, as her company sat down on the royal blue couch. Zelda, the clever little thing slowly walked up behind him, letting her soft, feminine hands slide onto his shoulders. Exhaling audibly, her quick, long fingers caringly started to knead, and massage his muscles. It didn’t take too long, untill she found a knot in his back, pressurizing that point afterwards. He seemed to be calmer, maybe even relaxed really. This time, he really didn’t have to keep his guard up, maybe for the first time in a long while. She felt his head to lean a little backwards, as his muscles let go of the strict hold he kept up usually. Her fingers were surely amateur, but also very loving at the same time, and she hoped it was enough of compensation for her likely poor work. His calmer state meant her mischievous side could arise; and upon that, with the arch of her back, she lowered to the side of his head, her dry, rosy lips planting a baby kiss to the crook of his neck. Strangely, she feels a light shake under her hands, and her fingers shift from massaging to stroking and caressing only.  
  
– "So calm, and collected all the time.. Would this really be the weakness of the Hero of Hyrule?  
  
She knew her whisper was purely a tease. A little grin made it’s was up to her plump lips, but as she gained no reaction to it, Zelda took a step to the side, falling into the most dangerous predator’s trap. Link quickly gained hold of her waist, and a sudden moment later the Princess was helplessly kept in his hold, right on his lap. Zelda huffed, but strangely, Link held a faint, but still victorious smile on his lips.  
  
– "Cunning, and intelligent.. A great leader… But so easily fooled..”  
  
He finished with a wink, and Zelda’s eyes widened. It was probably hotter than she ever imagined it could be. Gulping a little, Zelda felt satisfied with this change. It thrilled her, it tested her, filled her with pure excitement and fear at the same time. Fear of the unknown. In his embrace, it almost felt like there wasn’t anything, what could possibly hurt her. Zelda was facing Link, her lilac coloured silky gown now higher on her thighs, hugging her body tight. Thankfully, Link was a gentleman enough to keep his eyes on her face, and not anywhere else. His hand though, caressed her back caring. His scent up close was making her dizzy, almost intoxicated. Her mind was completely lost in a pink mist called being head over heels for someone. Despite that, her chest was rising and falling in a relatively serene motion. She slid her hands up his arms, neck, and jaw eventually, to cup his cheek. Leaning a little closer, Zelda watched how his eyes shut, slowly, waiting the loving reunion of their lips. It never came. Zelda truly leant closer, their hot breaths mingled, noses brushed, but.. In the end, their lips didn’t touch. Despite her having a cozy place on his lap, with seducing him into the thought of kissing, she escaped. Standing tall again, she only took a few steps away. In the bright light of the fire, ending up on his cheeks, a soft blush was visible on Link’s cheeks. A happy smile bloomed on her lips.  
  
– "You are such a tease…”  
  
Her companion exhaled, and Zelda shrugged innocent. She held a hand out to him, which he shortly took, standing up, towering above the woman. Looking up at the blondie, Zelda stepped up to her toes, her arms gripping connected behind his neck. This time, no words, no hesitation, just the purely craving Princess was shown to the Hero. A faint sigh left her nose, as their kiss started slow, and only gained pace afterwards. At first, his hands were on her arms, stroking up and down, but as they gained strength by eachother’s presence, it quickly sank down to her waist, gripping her tight and firm. Their bodies were pressed together, and every few seconds one of them disconnected, only for a quick moment to breathe. Everytime they returned to eachother, their kiss was growing more forceful and greedy. The Princess’ fingers were gripping his dirty blonde locks firm, while Link started to move, blindly looking for a place to bind his lover to. Zelda’s back hit her wooden wardrobe eventually, and it caused a moan break from her throat. Both of their cheeks were blushed and red, because this was literally a dream coming true. They heavily aroused eachother, knowingly or not. Pinned a little to the wardrobe, when it was Zelda’s time to pull back, she did it for good. Her shaky fingers traveled over to Link’s burning cheeks.  
  
– "I haven’t really… You.. You know…”  
  
A quiet mumble was audible from her, as her sight trailed off to the side. She felt embarassed now. Link, not saying anything meant that he was waiting for her to continue.  
  
– "Had… the chance to make many explorations on this field. For that matter, I can only recall one occasion… That, alone as well..”  
  
Link stayed ever so silent. Even his hands stopped, to hear her out. Zelda still couldn’t look at him.  
  
– "I’m really curious, but… Also very scared. I’m not sure, if it’s normal or not. Being almost a hundred and twenty years old, so inexperienced… It’s…”  
  
She didn’t finish the sentence. Shaking her head, her sight timidly crawled back to Link.  
  
– "That’s not what I’m here for.”  
  
He kept it short. Just the usual. As she didn’t have the knowledge about such, she couldn’t possibly imagine what he wanted and not. Though, this was reassuring her a little.  
  
– "Though, your inexperience compliments me.”  
  
That got Zelda confused. Upon Link noticed the confusion, he inhaled quietly.  
  
– "It means, that I’m pleased to be the one who can introduce you to new things.”  
  
Link didn’t seem like a womanizer. Zelda never seen him having a romantic relationship with any other woman, though she had a slight feeling, that he had some cases going on previously in his life. She wasn’t going to ask now. Despite any knowledge on the topic, Zelda felt faintly envious. It was a struggle, because she couldn’t point at anyone, and she didn’t own Link. Welp. She felt so excited, so eager, that she just shook her head to remove all other thoughts, and escaped his hold again.  
  
– "I find it.. Unethical, to make out before marriage. I would certainly like to wait..”  
  
She knew that Link wasn’t going to force anything on her she didn’t want. Now, as she walked away from the wooden wardrobe, marching slowly towards her bed, Link followed her step. Reaching the silky bed-clothes, and fancy baldachin, she signaled softly to Link to sit down. Taking one of his hands, she blown a little kiss onto one of his knuckles.  
  
– "But..”  
  
She whispered onto the skin, looking down to the curious pair of eyes. Closing her eyes softly, now was the time to talk with courage.  
  
– "Not all things are forbidden.”  
  
There was no way of her saying it out loud. Looking at him, once she opened her eyes, her vision was desperate. She really hoped he caught her hint. Once nothing really happened, Zelda took a step backwards, and while watching him, she moved the left strap of her nightgown down on her arm.  
  
– "Prin…”  
  
Though Link wanted to say something, Zelda interrupted him this time.  
  
– "I’m no Princess here… Just Zelda.”  
  
She did not want to be a Princess here. She didn’t want any titles to be given, she didn’t want to think about their stauses, levels, and all the other social struggles.. Here, they were one and the same.  
  
– "Zelda… I thought you wanted to wait.”  
  
Despite of what she said now, he still felt worried about that part. Zelda shook her head lightly, smiling. How he articulated her name made her shiver.  
  
– "For instance… Your hands aren’t forbidden. Not that anyone would ever know…”  
  
When she said that, she could already feel all the warmth gathering in her lower body. After she said this, she moved the other strap of the gown, making the silky clothing fall right to the floor. There was nothing underneath it, only her thin, skinny structre and milky skin. Zelda was certain, that her red blush appeared everywhere on her body, while she felt his gaze exploring on certain territories. A raspy inhale again, and Link stood up, standing tall in front of her. She looked up shyly to him, her arms staying at her side. In any other cases, she would have been covering herself already, but this intimacy felt so much to her. Acting similar, Link grabbed the hem of his tunic, and removed it with a quick move, banning it to the floor for the rest of the night. Her gaze lowered onto his muscular, fit build. Those warm, slim fingers of hers were set to his chest, as he placed his own onto the upper regions of her back, pulling her closer. The brushing of their naked chests sparkled electricity immediately.  
  
– "Thank you.”  
  
Hearing that was certainly strange in this scenario. Her cheeks, pressed to the crook of his neck were blazing up.  
  
– "For what?”  
  
Came the question immediately from her, as she planted a light kiss onto his neck.  
  
– "For trusting me.”  
  
That meant the world to her now. Her heart was swelling with warmth, and happiness by him. For a moment, she forgot about everything else, pulled her head back a little, and slid her pinky lips onto his. As a start, their kiss was slow, loving, confessing feelings without any word said. She loved him so badly. So purely. With all of her heart. And out of that, Zelda truly wanted to show him that he would be the only one recieving such treatment. Trust. Faith.  
Their shared kiss warmed up slower. They spent time enjoying eachother’s touch, how their skin brushed together, breath mingled, and excitement rose. In that moment, it felt like there’s nothing else to be said. A few breaths later, Link slowly started to back off, once again pulling his princess with him. As he had his legs stretched on the silky material under him, he firmly pulled Zelda onto his legs again, fingers traveling up her body once she took her place on his lap. Her fingers ventured through his long, dirty blonde hair, sensually and slow, adoring every piece given to her. Soon, though, the real business started.  
  
This time, no stray groups of wild creatures, no guards, no judgements could stop them. Both of them were simply just people in love, without titles, without a proper past… They were bodies, and souls melting together in a warm, loving motion. Link’s gentleness never faded; restlessly, his hands journeyed on mostly Zelda’s back, up and down touching every cell, every digit possible. Their smooches quickly and heavily grew, enriched with tiny groans and grunts. For Zelda, this was something entirely unknown. The only time she had a similar experience was when out of curiousity she spent a whole night on herself.. Trying to find out what her body liked, and disliked, and in all honesty, despite how eager she was, she never got to the end of it. She couldn’t touch her own self in a way, what made her as aroused as Link did right now. That wild instinct living inside of him was shaping her quite wild herself, making her body move sometimes on it’s own. Zelda found herself rubbing to Link’s chest more than not, while his hands were gripping her thighs, sliding through her stomach, introducing his wild love to everything in it’s way. And oh, how she shivered under those confident hands… She knew about herself, that her body was sensitive; but it was more due to how she lacked physical contact with others. So as one of his hands moved up to softly cup her left breast, her whole body jolted right away. She nuzzled closer to him, as if it was possible, silently screaming and aching for more to feel. All of her cells were yelling and going crazy, her eyeslids squeezed. Link was the first to disconnect, his wet lips now moving to her jaw, kissing her skin fast but still very carefully. His quiet sighs, the way he exhaled and inhaled against her skin was likely what made Zelda the most aroused; her fingers played on his shoulders, while she felt his thumb growing more active. It brushed over multiple times through her pink, pointy little bud, making her body twitch everytime he did so. She was feeling a terrible ache and need filling up her core, all that to the point where sweat started rising on her body. Her voice was growing, groaning out loud. His grip was undeniably firm on her body, as he kept going down, open mouthed kissing her, as a pathway towards his destination. The way he loved her with each of his movements made Zelda ever so slowly insane. Eventually, she ended up on her back, fingers gripping the sheet under herself, as her body jumped, thighs rubbed, and chest kept rising and falling. Link was on her side now, his head quite low by the time. The look of that from up above was beyond description.  
  
As his lips sealed to her breasts, Zelda’s back arched, pushing her chest out in the front. He had both of his hands on her body, now that he climbed up above her. Keeping her steady in place, pushed into the soft mattress, there was just no way of stopping this beast she released. His warm, wet tongue circled around her erected pap, kissing, licking, eating the nipple in his utterly exciting way. The sound of his wet kisses made Zelda crumble and whine, her lower body rising, and then falling into the soft bed again. Aroused moans escaped her throat by how he sucked on her cheeky nipple, his simple gentleness and manly dominance showing at once. Not only her legs, but her whole body was quaking, as she was getting higher and higher on her lover. After one specifically loud note, Link raised his head. His blue orbs were now almost black, due to how dark it was in the room. He was quite the sight; reddened lips, messy hair… With a swift move, he pulled closer, pecking Zelda’s lips a couple of times.  
  
– "I know you like this a lot. Exactly for that matter, please, be careful with your voice.”  
  
His voice as a whisper was the hottest thing ever. Zelda nodded, as her blush were on fire, right now mostly out of embarassment for being so loud. A moment after, he was in action again, never slowing down. Kissing her chest the way he did before, a little change happened, when his hand started to travel down on her stomach, eventually ending up right at her core. Zelda was forcefully rubbing her thighs together, keeping them in that motion without a stop.  
  
– "Relax… Let me help you…”  
  
He mumbled against her skin, and it was literally the hardest thing ever to separate her thighs from eachother. A greater region was covered in her transparent juice, as she just kept on rubbing and rubbing her legs. Soon, as she felt his fingers stroking down on her pubic mound, light wheezes and soft whimpers filled the room. Three fingers at once slid through her velvety, glistening slit. Her mouth often turned into great „O”-s, and thighs trembled, showing how much she liked this. His index and middle finger, above the other one softly separated her labia, the rubbing fingertips exploring her underneath all of her covers. Zelda kept her eyes shut, because she was certain, that even if she opened them, she couldn’t see anything by this powerful euphoria. Her whole slit was soaked. Her excitement was visible on the upper regions of her thighs, and Link, right now could just drown in her sweet nectar, if he wanted to. After playing a little in the moist, sloppy slit, he turned a little more serious, his middle finger searching for her clitoris. A few touches later he found it, and her body shown certain sights of that, with the arch in her back, and that helpless, desperate groan what left her throat… Wasting no time, he began his rubbing in a tight circle, with swifty, tiny motions. One loud whimper, and Zelda was done for. Wheezing like crazy, she ran out of breath, as her thighs moved uncontrollably, body jolting upon the stimulation on her clit.  
  
– "Shh.. It’s alright..”  
  
His breathing was also increased. She could hear tiny grunts from him, but other than that, Link was relatively quiet. His calming words meant nothing now, as her body was about to explode. Fingers moving up and down between the sloppy folds made quite the nose, only to made their excitement rise. She felt her core warming up to an intense heat, on what she couldn’t function anymore.  
  
– "I… Agh, I’ve never… Neverh…”  
  
The wheezing didn’t help at all. There was no way of stopping Link, and Zelda couldn’t finish her sentence properly.  
  
A moment later, she was done for. Everything she knew before shifted into another meaning, as her breath hitched, got stuck in her lungs, and only inarticulate sounds and whispers left her throat. She was soaking in sweat, and excitement, her body trembling to the point where there was no continue. The way she exploded was beyond what either of them anticipated. Link moved back to her lips for the time being, making her voice a little muffled, as his entire palm, and even his wrist here and there got soaked in her excited, hot juice. For long moments, Zelda couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, and her eyes were shut. Was she really seeing stars? This was the greatest thing ever. Once she collected herself a little, as she regained her vision, it was blurry and hazy. Lazy kisses were blown onto her shoulders, and still pretty embarassed, she rubbed her thighs together. Was she the one truly getting so messy? It was just unbelieveable. For minutes, neither of them said anything. Zelda couldn’t think anymore.  
  
– "How did it feel?”  
  
His voice was a little raspy, as he pulled her naked body closer to him, sharing his own warmth. Zelda exhaled loud, curling up against him like a tiny kitten. She planted a small kiss onto his chest, relieved.  
  
– "Much more.. Powerful, than I originally imagined.”  
  
And her voice was completely powerless, at that. She was whispering, but also had complications with that. A little huff was audible from Link, as his fingers moved into her hair, brushing it softly as he stroked through it. Neither of them counted the minutes, but they’ve been like that for a long time.  
  
– "Are you going to stay?”  
  
She asked, her voice growing a little sleepy. Zelda didn’t open her eyes, and her dry lips brushed against his chest.  
  
– "I can’t.”  
  
The response was short, as usual. She nodded a little, disappointed. It was logical, though. There was no way of him staying. To emphasise it, he pulled away, making Zelda open her eyes up as well.  
  
– "I’ll make the bed, and stay untill you fall asleep. You won’t notice a thing.”  
  
He was really the greatest, wasn’t he? Letting him do whatever he wanted to, he did only the most necessary things to sleep comfortably. Removed the cover of the sheets the Princess used to sleep in, folded it, and placed it aside. After picking up a wet, warm towel, he cleaned up her legs and stomach, and moments later, he was next to her again in the bed. Pulling her body as close as possible, Zelda laid her head onto his chest, using it as a pillow. Link pulled a blanket over her body, and like that, the soft trembling stopped already. His lips sealed to her forehead, in calm peace, he let her princess to give herself to the sweet release of sleeping. Maybe dreaming. Something he wished for, yet could never have anymore.. Not that he minded.  
His life awake was slowly turning into a dream. A faint smile appeared on his lips.

 

Vibration. Satisfaction. Caressing rays of sunshine. A pillow pressed tightly to her body, her feet uncovered. . .   
That is what awakened Zelda. It was probably the most relaxed way she ever woke up. Raising her head a little, there were no signs of Link around. Helplessly, her head fell back onto the soft pillow, as she exhaled in slight irritation. She knew he'd be gone, but it still hit her hard. Closing her eyes for several minutes, she gets up only, when a faint knock is audible on her door. Pulling off the blanket, to find her body naked makes Zelda realize what happened last night. Her eyes widen, as she gulps, hugging her arms gently for a long secod.   
  
– "One moment..."  
  
Her voice is so powerless, still. Standing up is a little hard, as her legs feel heavy and weary. She equips her gown again, and pulls the cardigan on top of it, to cover her arms. Turning to the side, she notices a handwritten note laying on her nightstand. Curiousity can't wait; she immediately reaches out to the paper, reading it:  
  
_"The way the moonshine shone on your skin made me feel possessed. I never noticed before, but the way you snore in your sleep is lovely. I can't wait to see you today."_  
  
Just a couple of words were enough to make her blush again. Sliding the note into the drawer, she stands up smiling to herself, her hair an enormous mess. Opening up the door, the same maid from last night is standing in front of her. The expression she's wearing seems worried.  
  
– "Good Morning, Princess. I'm here to help you prepare for the day ahead."  
  
Zelda just nods quickly, standing to the side, letting the maid in. The woman, very busybody, strolls up to the bed, folding the clothes and making it look presentable in a few moments only. Zelda, still a little drowsy from last night's exhaustion spaces out a little. Her eyelashes sleekly touch, almost like the finest velvet. By the time her company finishes, the Princess sits down to her chair, eyes focused on a bottle of perfume. The maid steps behind her, her fingers holding locks of her hair, to brush them soft and straight again. As that is done, her swift and expert hands braid her hair, only on her scalp, leaving the rest of her hair hanging straight in it's original state. Satisfied with her look, Zelda nods a little, and standing up, a view on her wardrobe make her grunt a little. Shaking her head almost immediately, the Princess steps up to it, picking a peachy, light coloured [dress](https://img00.deviantart.net/db14/i/2015/147/8/3/___adoptable_lotus_flower_outfit__auction_close____by_violetky-d8uuckc.png) [1]. Wrapping the royalty out of her gown, the maid helps Zelda with fixing and firming the bodice of the dress, tying a ribbon on the back. Other than a coloured main part, there are multiple transparent lace layers, as well as the straps and wide place for her arm. She feels almost unearthly in this dress, equipping a pair of creme coloured high-heels. By now, she was more comfortable in boots, but it's always been a requirement to wear heels at the Royal parties and gatherings. She thanked the maid properly, and left shortly after she did. Only one thing could fit into her mind; and that was all about how Link will react to this outfit. Other times, she wasn't bothered anymore, as he never seemed to notice it, or show any signs of it. Likely he won't either now... Emphasise now. Zelda truly hoped to hear positive feedback from him later on.  
  
Leaving her chambers, she locks the door firm, walking down the stairs truly gracefully, and slow, as she was out of practice. These shoes really required practice from time to time. One thing was certainly weird right now; she saw absolutely no guards on her way down. As soon as Zelda reached her courtyard, her silent question was answered. A bunch of guards circled around a simple peasant, who was stuttering. Taking a turn, to approach the scene, as she catches up to the gathering, her eyebrows narrow in a confused motion. His hands are covered in blood, as well as his shirt.  
  
– "I tried to press the bruise with a clean rug, but it was too late for her.."  
  
Upon her arrival, people stepped to the side, to let her into the circle. A moment later, Link rushed in as well, apparently running, as he was somewhere else ever untill now. His face was as stoic as ever, as he pushed away some of the guards to gain place.   
  
– "They seemed like average travelers passing by. I was harvesting some of my tomatoes, when I heard her cry out in a horrible manner. Throwing away everything, I hurried to her, and... if one of the guards wouldn't have shown up, likely I'd be done as my dear Talia."  
  
Everyone went quiet now. Zelda glanced up at Link, furiously exhaling a moment later.  
  
– "Where's the child now?"   
  
Her question was just above a whisper. Her heart ached.  
  
– "Child? Talia was my cow. Without her I'll barely have anything to put into the common stocks."  
  
Squeezing her eyelids, a huge rock falls off her heart. All the air she kept in her lungs now exited her body, and she turned around.  
  
– "Please come back later throughout the day. We'll make up for your loss, and you won't have to worry about anything. Thank you for your report."  
  
That's all what Zelda said, and as soon as the man was escorted out, her eyes, almost striking lighting were pointed at all guards gathered around her.   
  
– "I command every shift to be doubled. Through day and night, someone will always keep eyes on people coming and going out of the Town. I order investigation of all travelers arriving, and keep the Castle's gates locked until further notice."  
  
Her voice shown no kindness, or gracefulness this time. The tone she spoke in was even frightening for some. Zelda still couldn't detect any emotions on Link. Right now, she wasn't sure anymore that it was more of a blessing, or a curse of his. Dismissing everyone else, besides him, her features softened a little, as he took a step closer.  
  
– "I'd like you to find out what's going on, Link. We can't... I can't let people live in fear. Fear of the unknown.."  
  
She wanted to add, how afraid she used to be as well of something she didn't know. To a certain extent, she still is. Link just nods, standing firm with a straightened spine. His posture was always so soldier-like.  
  
– "They listen to you more, bec..."  
  
But so unlike him, he interrupted her almost immediately.  
  
– "They listen to their Princess, the same way I do. Your orders and wishes will be fulfilled as soon as possible, Princess."  
  
Zelda's eyes widened a little. His honesty, and thoughts absolutely meant a lot to her. Her nod was uneasy.  
  
– "Thank you. You're free to go now."  
  
She knew he was polite, waiting to be dismissed like everyone else. Once her words sounded, he saluted, raising his arm to his head, nodding, and then left immediately. The way his boots hit the floor made Zelda feel space in her stomach.   
Her thoughts shifted back to her daily duties, leaving the main hall to attend to her people.

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

 _Link certainly had his suspicions. He didn't know anyone from the Town, who could have had bad intentions - there weren't any drunkards, noone who he could recall to be violent or aggressive... So murdering a cow couldn't be the deed of a townsfolk. He knew each member of the Royal Guards as well, and Link had a special ability to know people well. Observing for years and years definitely had it's advantage. There was noone he could suspect out of the people knew. Their recent visit to the Desert, though, made him think more than usual about it. Zelda likely did not feel it, but he always had a lingering thought of someone following them. He wouldn't wish to worry the Princess with likely false intuitions, but in the end, eventually, his concerns proved to be right. Someone **was** after either him, or Zelda. With a frown on his lips, he hardly suggested the latter - anyone, who wanted to lay hands on her would have to go through him first. He entered his own office with these thoughts. A couple of guardsmen already gathered there, silently slurping their coffee while discussing these disturbing events.   
  
– "This Town, ever since it was rebuilt around the Castle was a safe haven. Peaceful. Self-supplying. Could it be possible, that it started to be corrupted from the inside out?"  
_  
_Link, sitting down behind his own desk, raising the cup to his lips was silently listening._  
  
_– "No.. No way. I know everyone here. True, the Chef has some wrong habits, certainly, but I don't think anyone would want bad intentionally. Not after a century of worries, pain, and cruel death."_  
  
_There was no way Link couldn't agree with that. Stoic as ever, he stared out._  
  
_– "But.. what if there are some people, who'd want the Calamity to return?"_  
  
_His eyes widened this time, brows narrowing._  
  
_– "Noone's fool enough to want that chaos and uncertainty back! Also, almost everyone in this town is only experienced in agriculture! They don't seem like crazy worshippers..."_  
  
_Placing his cup down, Link clears his throat, drawing some attention to himself._  
  
_– "We will never be able to purge the evil for good. There will always be people, who'll believe Hyrule is better off in flames. Our duty is not to let that happen. Stay on your guard. Investigate, and report anything suspicious. Who's more awake night-time should take that patrol. By evening, I'd like to see a schedule fine with all of you. I'll ride out now."_  
  
_Certainly, he spoke more than ever before. The complete silence what surrounded them, even after his words was almost painful. A few more moments later, light chatter began again, and he just picked up his traveling bag, leaving his men with their clear duties. There was much to be done._

 

_━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━_

 

There is so much to be done. Worried townsfolk gathered around Zelda throughout the day. That one thought repeated in her mind over and over again, as her semi-long nails drummed on the wooden armrest. Fear often turns around the calmest, most collected people as well - and the news spread like wildfire. Most people didn't hesitate to complain immediately, openly sharing their concerns right in her face. Shaylee, her most trusted, and beloved maid kept sticking around, bringing herb tea to the townsfolk, leaving when they emptied it, and then returned as she refilled them.   
When the last woman entered, a child of two years at max, in her hands, was slipping into dream relatively slowly. She bowed a little, the best she could, and then sat down in front of the Princess.  
  
– "How may I aid you?"  
  
Zelda asked on a low voice, raising the tea to her lips, sipping it in a calm pace. Her eyes started to shift to red, and the sun was sinking beneath the horizon once again.  
  
– "Her name is Tiana... She was born shortly after the Calamity was defeated, and the Kingdom started to reshape again. She never had to face the terrors of it, like what I grew up in as a child many years ago. No stray groups of bandits, assassins robbing us... Holding her for the first time in my arms, I promised her that she will never have to be afraid. People will keep us safe. And everything will turn better for us, for my little star..."  
  
The Princess couldn't help to gulp many times as the woman talked. She kept cradling the toddler in her arms.  
  
– "Today's incident shook me to the core. It almost felt like as if the Calamity returned again..."   
  
Her voice cracked, as she sighed deeply.  
  
– "It's early, but if you do not grip this situation by the neck, it will collapse on you, and everyone in this land."  
  
Zelda felt her heartbeat rising.  
  
– "Just like your father, you won't be able to do anything against the darkness consuming everything and everyone..."  
  
Right now, she was literally shaking. Zelda's eyes widened, and her fingers gripped on the arm-rest now. Shaylee's eyes were glued to her Princess.  
  
– "Answer me, Princess.. Did people put their faith in you, so you'd let us down as well?"  
  
That question pierced through her heart. Zelda's head topples forward a little, her eyebrows narrowed.  
  
– "Shaylee? Could you please... Please alert the Captain to see me right away?"  
  
Zelda's voice cracked, as her eyes turned into wells of her tears. The pounding of her chest was visible.  
  
– "I'm so sorry, Princess... He rode out hours ago, and haven't returned yet. I'll make sure to alert him to see you immediately."  
  
Her hands slid onto Zelda's creamy ones, gripping it tight, helping her stand up. Before leaving, Zelda turned back to the quaking, terrified woman.  
  
– "We'll solve the incident. I apologize personally for any inconvenience. Have a pleasant evening."  
  
That's all Zelda could say, in the coldest manner ever. With her maid on the side, she was escorted back into her room, where Shaylee opened the window to let some fresh air in. Collapsing onto the bed, Zelda buried her cheeks in her hands.  
  
– "It's nothing against you, Princess. She is just.. afraid, that's all."  
  
Said the maid, her fingers interwined, staying close, if there was anything to do.  
  
– "We all are. I still have nightmares about the horrors what kept me imprisoned for a century... She had no idea about the weight of her words. Could you please leave me alone now?"  
  
Zelda didn't mean to be disrespectful. But right now, her space was required more than anything else.  
Shaylee nodded, and without any other words, she quickly left her chambers, closing the door in her step.

 

 _━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━_  

 

_Something seemed off. The guardsmen kept the area of the incident covered, but they didn't move anything. Offering place to the family, who owned this bit of the land, now nobody was around, as Link looked around, starting his investigation. He was wearing a silver mail chain-vest, with hints of royal blue scales and adornment underneath his neck. Previously on the same day, he already sank into his thoughts about suspicious things. Murdering a single life, then vanishing into nothing... That was one thing. But now, his ideas and suspicions turned out to be completely right; a single piece of a mighty banana's peel was laying on the floor. For him, it was completely clear who caused this incident, and who'll be punished for horribly scaring the people he swore to protect. Link, slipping the evidence into his bag hopped on the back of his horse again, setting off into a special direction. This way, like almost all paths were known to him; riding, as the wind stroked his cheeks eventually lead up to something strange. Two hundred meters ahead of him, a burning campfire was extinguished, gray smoke emerged, while two travelers stood up right then. At the foot of the hill, his silhouette was drawn on the green grass, drawing the attention of the travelers. Setting his heel to the side of the horse, his loyal steed knowing him already, gallopped forward. Reaching the end, as his beloved companion stops, a second later his boots thomp into the grass as well. The brigade looks at eachother, and one nods at the other. No words are audible, just a maddened laughter, as they disappear right in front of his eyes. Link's hand on the hilt of his sword stands ready to drawn the heroic blade, and cover it's surface in blood once again. For moments, nothing happens. Calming his mind, as one of the Yiga's warp behind him, with a swift motion he attacks in a horizontal way, but half-way a typically used sickle stops him. Being on his guard, he lets the Yiga to do a counterattack; but as the one in front of him would act, he dodges it, and gripping the throat of the skinny man, hearing the next warp, he tosses his body against the other. They groan, while Link huffs his dirty blonde lock out of his eyes. Stepping forward, and setting the blade to the head of one of his attackers, he bends down to them.  
  
– "I know all of your tricks already. Leave, before I broach both of you on my sword."  
_  
_No response arrives, so now Link, his leg raised, treads right into the stomach of the upper one, his face stoic.  
  
– "He will return. And this time.."  
  
_ _The upper one coughed, while Link trampled deeper.  
  
– "You won't be there to stop him."  
  
_ _By now, the man completely ran out of breath. Link almost felt the ribs to weaken, as his boot ventured upwards a bit. No words were left to say. He wasn't cruel, and he certainly did not want to kill if it wasn't necessary. The grotesque mask on their faces avoided any sorts of contacts, as one of his hands now grasped a throat. Before squeezing his throat, crushing everything inside as well as his vertebras, the upper one nodded. Link pulled back, removing his boots from the man. A second later, they were gone. He perfectly knew, that this wasn't the end of this horrific scenario; the thought of the Calamity returning frightened him to a special extend. The voice inside the sword started to fade, and he was almost certain, that Zelda's powers weakened already. He already defeated a Yiga leader... If they regained their strength through another, he could put an end to that one too. But he was sure, they weren't as dumb as back then. They had to be more cautious, clever...  
  
These thoughts accompanied Link on his way back to the Castle. By the time he arrived, the sun already laid underneath the horizon, and Epona's whinny sounded tired in the dusky, gray atmosphere. Stopping at the stables to take off her equipment, Shaylee rushes in, wheezing by the hurry.  
  
 – "Master Link... The Princess ordered your appearance urgently on your return. She is quite unstable, so be careful..."  
  
Oh, the maid didn't have to say anything else. Not a single care given to the rest of the world, he huffed audibly, leaving everything behind without a word. Rushing up the stairs, he passes by many guards and inhabitants of the Castle. Nobody understands his hurry, likely, but they absolutely don't have to. His breathing grows heavier, as he stops right in front of her door, knocking a few times loudly, before entering without waiting for a response.  
  
The Princess had her legs pulled up against her body, taking place on the windowsill. Nobody else would have entered without a permission; and he shouldn't have either...  But as her gaze turned into his direction, and Link took a few steps closer, she stood up. Not wearing any shoes, the typical sound of naked feet rushing on the floor hit his ears, and Zelda, a glance later, like a golden storm of sadness projected herself into his arms. Zelda crying always sounded like the very light squeaking of a mouse. He wrapped his arms around her back, and bent a little, so she wasn't hanging in the air. As she placed her naked feet on his boots, instead of the cold ground, Link knew that they'd be here for a long time. Weeping for a few minutes in silence certainly did help her, and as she finished, she pulled her head back, to face him. He moved one of his hands to her wet cheeks, stroking it softly.  
  
– "I know who did it. And I'll make sure, that they pay the price."  
  
Zelda's gaze, as she calmed down a little, shifted into timid curiousity. Link, explaining shortly his encounter made her space out. He remembered that one time, when..._

 

_━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━_ _━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━_ _  
  
_

 

The Yiga attacked her. She was on her own, so stubborn and selfish, disobeying.. For these traits, that day Zelda almost paid the ultimate price; her life, as well as her kingdom. Her breath still hitched a little, thinking back at it. Link's suspicion was that they are trying to ressurect Calamity Ganon once again, like a century ago. There was something truly horrifying in how things changed almost in no time. Her emotions were overwhelmed, so as Zelda closed her eyes, she exhaled. She wouldn't let things turn out the same way. Not again. Not under her watch.  
  
– "They expect us to run into them. Let's find out more about their plans, without being suspicious. What do you want me to do?"  
  
Zelda's question surprised Link. His eyes widened.   
  
– "Avoid trouble. Always have someone around you who you completely trust. They must know that you're my weakness."  
  
That answer shocked Zelda a little. A red blush appeared on her cheeks. Her gaze left his face.   
  
– "I can't completely disappear. People need me."  
  
– "I did not say that. Just never stay alone. I'll stay around you as well. We'll put an end to this, together."   
  
Zelda nodded, exhaling. In long hours now, this was the first time she could properly breathe. She trusted Link. If he believed they could do great things together, it was certainly that way. Now everything had to calm down first. Herself, her people, the situation...   
But hand in hand, the Yiga won't stand a chance against them.

 

_< < The end of Chapter #3. >>_


	4. I'm weak for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks since the first incident, things seemed to calm down; while in the back, a serious plan was forged, to take over the remnants of the Kingdom. Spotting a weakness, the Yiga comes up with the perfect idea, thinking that setting Link aside will get rid of everything in their way. They'll learn not to mess with the Princess, as her instincts, and emotions might be a harder border to pass than Link himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everyone! Things are seemingly growing a little more difficult, I have less time to write, as I am constantly rathed exhausted. Despite that so, I hope you are enjoying the series as much as I do. I do not know when will Chapter #4 come out fully, but I will keep updating it, editing it, and adding extra stuff regularly. Make sure to stay tuned for the updates, by setting my work as a bookmark. Feel free to leave comments, kudos, and questions, if you like. Thanks for staying with me! Untill next time. :-)  
> Last update: 2018 / 12 / 30 . Chapter #4 is NOT finished yet.

Everything was quiet. Zelda truly ached for silence every night, when her dreams grew more and more disturbing. Once though, when that painful wish came true, her memories appeared. Bad memories; struggle, duties, lack of free-will… Her father, and his unforgiving behavior. She understood it back then as well, with many furious and pent-up emotions. By now, it was clearer; his reasons, his attitude, fears… Her heart was filled with regrets. Guilt. Empty space, what the years shaped right into her heart. Link sometimes eased this pain; as she was laying on his right shoulder, a silent huff escaped her lips. He was here, night by night, mostly just laying and listening to her calm breathing, but right now his eyes were closed, relaxing. He knew everything; so she couldn’t hide for long, that she was awake once again. Two weeks passed by since the disturbing event, what made the entire town growl in fear. Nobody had bad intentions; but when fear takes over the common senses, people say mean and heartless things, or more importantly jump to attack without a second thought. Something happened every day; but the whole Yiga situation was unusually silent. They didn’t attack, no disappearances happened, it almost felt like her people turned cautious absolutely for nothing. Her body cramped in the position she was laying in for a longer period now; and as she shifted, Link’s hand also moved on her back.  
  
– "Why are you not sleeping?”  
  
His voice was just above a whisper, a little husky. Zelda sighed.  
  
– "Why are _you_ not sleeping?”  
  
She asked back, a faint smile blooming on her lips. She knew Link couldn’t see it anyways.  
  
– "You know I have to leave soon.”  
  
Zelda’s hum to his comment was too disappointed. She raised her cheeks, staring at his jawline now. He tilted his head, looking down to her.  
  
– "Yes. And I hate it.”  
  
That caused Link to grin contented.  
  
– "I do too.”  
  
With this, he moved into her direction, pressing a baby kiss onto her forehead.  
  
– "You should try to sleep. I know you don’t rest much.”  
  
He murmured, his dry lip brushing so lightly against her skin.  
  
– "Everytime I close my eyes, those old memories haunt me. You know… _what._ ”  
  
Inching closer to his body, now her nose brushed his jaw. Her thin fingers drummed on his collar.  
  
– "I know. It’s just.. Heartbreaking to see you so weary sometimes.”  
  
Zelda closed her eyes. Her feeling languid made Link worried. Hints of guilt heavied her chest.  
  
– "I will rest once this case is over. You don’t have to worry.”  
  
Zelda’s fingers slowly ventured up on his neck, to stroke his cheeks.  
  
– "Knowing you, you would worry as well. You _are_ already worried.”  
  
She couldn’t help a snicker at his reaction. She emerged, pulling her head back a little, a confused, yet still funny expression on her face. He was right, as usual. Sitting up, the blanket what covered both of them now slid down untill her lap, revealing her lilac nightgown.  
  
– "You mean a lot to me.”  
  
Gathering her golden locks, she moved a bunch to the front, running her fingers through it like a brush. Link shifted as well, keeping himself on his lower arm and elbow, watching her in motion.  
  
– "I love you.”  
  
These words, in his tone, his voice, all by him still made Zelda shiver. Looking at him, as the moon’s dim light was making his skin glisten, she couldn’t help a stupid grin. Without any words, she shifted into a kneeling position, leaning forward, and placing a truly adoring kiss onto his lips. His hand slid to her upper arm, thumb caressing gently. As they parted with a tiny smooch, a shaky breath escaped Zelda’s throat, and without either of them planning it, another kiss was blown. It was longer, and much deeper. Inching closer again, her thin fingers stroked his blonde locks as their hot breaths mingled. Eventually their kiss was broken again, cautiously by Link.  
  
– "Zelda… I don’t think we should..”  
  
– "I know.”  
  
Her sigh couldn’t be more disappointed.  Zelda was understanding it perfectly why he said that; they never had enough time, or they weren’t in the mood, but both of them were so easily aroused… Ever since that night two weeks ago, they had no similar connection. Momentarily, she surely would have been less stressed, but in the long run, indulging her desires would have made her feel guilty. Besides a few kisses here and there, they barely even touched. This, the first time in weeks made Zelda forget the world for a minute. It wasn’t much, but it was his magic. Snuggling up against him once again, as his hand pulled and kept her close, he exhaled. Link pressed a tiny kiss onto her forehead.  
  
– "I’m sorry.”  
  
That’s all he said, and she nodded gently, closing her eyes. Maybe sleep would come priceless this time.  
  
Zelda suddenly found herself in Link’s home in Hateno Village. She held her uncovered legs close to her chest, hugging them, staring at the lawless flames, uncontrolled and free. Almost hypnotized by the sight, upon detecing movement to her right she immediately turned her head. The momentarily fear what rushed through her veins was unncessary; a familiar silhouette appeared, and she exhaled a little. Link drew closer, taking place next to her on the couch. Without any words, he slid up his left hand on her shin-bone, stopping at her knee. Zelda couldn’t quite point at it, but something felt off. As he leant closer to her, the Princess offered him a gentle, timid smile, moving in sync with him. At first, goosebumps appear on Zelda’s skin, as if a cold, icy wind rushed through the house. In their time spent together, they made up a specific way of kissing and parting afterwards. Nothing they talked about, just a habit of pulling back slowly; Zelda, doing that so again, opened up her eyes to have a glance at him, but… A moment later, she was on the other side of the couch, eyes widened.  
  
– "I’ve been longing for you, Princess…”  
  
The voice, what hit her ears wasn’t his either; it was twisted and strained. His usually ocean blue orbs were now red, with an intimidating, toothy smirk on his lips. Her chest was heavily rising and falling, as her eyes scanned the area around herself.  
  
– "There’s nothing what could possibly save you.”  
  
The abomination, in the shape of Link sounded truly menacing. He stood up from the couch, as it’s vessel, and her lover’s body started to shift into something else. At the end of his fingers enormous, sharp claws grew out of his nails, and every inch of skin became covered with malice. A remaining fragment of Link was fighting against this evil lingering inside his body; the red eyes turned into the familiar cerulean once again.  
  
– "The.. Master Sword..”  
  
He groaned, and then an absolutely heart-wrenching, terrifying scream escaped his throat. For long seconds, Zelda had to hold her ears to absorb this sound; and once it died out, the silence in it’s absence felt painful. The twisted creature’s head was bobbed down, hair turned dark. Zelda, standing up from the couch started backing off, her eyes hastily looking for the Master Sword her love mentioned.  
  
– "Game’s over.”  
  
That’s all she heard, before the malice grabbed her by the throat, pinning her to the wall. Her body shook by the hit, spine and back aching in the merciless grip and toss. The foul being’s physical appearance was horrifying; red, orange eyes everywhere, all watching her continously. A menacing laughter made Zelda quiver. She felt tears running down on her cheeks.  
  
– "You can not escape corruption…”  
  
It whispered, grinning. Her beloved’s features were still so familiar, making her heart bleed dry. Those words earned their reward once Zelda felt the urge to throw up. Her eyes widening again, a feverish feeling running through her body, as she cried out, tears streaming uncontrollably. Her world, and more importantly, her body started to change; the malice was taking over.  
  
– "In the end, you couldn’t save your people… You let them down, like the failure you are.”  
  
Aimed and hit, those words found her heart. Her desperate sobbing, breathing filled the room, and it slowly shifted into horrible screams of denial. Nobody could come to save her. The creature held a hand out, right to her chest, just above her heart. As she felt those sharp claws sinking into her flesh, her body was twitching, she was yelling, crying, asking for help, but it would never come. She’d become one with the malice as well.  
  
Limbs jolting, back soaking in sweat, a sharp yell, moans and groans in her throat … Zelda woke up right before her nightmare could have taken over her. Wheezing loudly, trying to squeeze fresh air into her lungs, she felt tears racing on her cheeks. Looking around herself in fear, everything seemed to be in order. Her silk gown had a huge sweat stain on the back, and her hair was stuck in wet locks as well. Furious, worried knocing, and a familiar voice hit her ear.  
  
– "Princess? Are you alright?!”  
  
On the other side of the door stood Shaylee concerned, maybe even scared. In normal cases, they weren’t allowed to enter her chambers without her permission; but specifically for these times the maids and butlers were told that entry is permitted if they believe the Princess is in danger. Zelda was certain, that Shaylee was standing there for quite a couple of minutes now, and remembering this very rule, she stepped into the private residence of hers. Zelda had her head hanging, as she quietly weeped into her palm. Body trembling, once she raised her head to glance at her dear servant, she was already by her side, placing a blanket on her shoulders. She didn’t have to explain what happened, and Shaylee didn’t need an explanation. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the crying died out, and Zelda could breathe again. She was ready.  
  
Unlike other days, she cleaned up herself in the morning, washed her hair, and left it to dry while Shaylee made her bedroom look presentable. She brought breakfast as well, with strong coffee and eggs. While slowly consuming the given food, the Princess kept thinking about how much more she loves Link’s dishes, than any other she ever tried.  
  
– "Princess? What is this?”  
  
Shaylee’s voice startled her a little. She turned around to look at the maid holding a piece of folded paper. Zelda, almost choking on her food stood up, rushing to the nightstand, retrieving the paper from her.  
  
– "Just.. A list of what I have to take care of today.”  
  
Her voice cracked, while Shaylee looked at her weirded out. Gulping once she sat down, she opened the tiny letter. How could she miss this?  
  
_Just like all the other ones, I’ve enjoyed our night together. Please accept the gift I’ve left for you. I hope to take you for a walk in the afternoon. Have a beautiful day._  
  
Warmth engulfed her body as she smiled to herself. Exhaling a little easier, when she looked behind her back, a tiny box was left on her couch. Seemingly Shaylee didn’t notice it yet, so Zelda walked over to it, opening it curiously. A turquoise, silk dress stared back at her, with darker shades on the upper regions, and slowly fading into lighter hues as the dress extended at the bottom part; the borders and brims were shining in a golden color, a tiny reference to what the royal family’s colors are. Unfolding it, she raised it high to have a proper glance at it, and this was specifically the moment, when Shaylee’s attention was also drawn to the dress. Zelda first though this’d have some sort of straps, but as she was helped into the dress itself, she found the off-shoulder design a little flaunty. Meanwhile, her hair dried mostly, so once she sat down again, her dear servant stood behind her, to braid her hair. All of these were something Zelda could have done as well; but helping was this girl’s life, and she could always accept help. The Princess was grateful for her enthusiastic helpfulness, for Shaylee always smiled, when something was done nicely by her. After a good while, her shining, golden locks were in order, and she felt ready for the day. The Zelda she saw in the mirror now looked like someone who was bothered by no nightmares, no lingering fears… It always had to seem like that.  
She knew far too well what fear did to people.  
  
_Every morning, when he already sense that Zelda was asleep, he quietly left her chambers, making sure he is seen by noone – it’s been just like that for a while now. Though once familiar surroundings stretched around him again, relaxing in his own bed, he missed the ever so familiar warmth curled up to his side. It was a space nobody else could fill, besides the Princess. For most people, there was nothing weird about them spending time together: belonging to an entirely different century, it was just obvious, that they understood eachother more than anyone else. They’ve done more for this Land than one can imagine, so this sort of intimacy between them was ordinary, without misunderstandings.. Zelda was extremely cautious, but rather playful as well at the same time, and Link was continously on his guard, trying to foresee what she’d do before she actually did it. Before his ache grew out of control, Link got up, and packed his bag – it was time to have a look at the surrounding planes and fields, he decided. He couldn’t bear staying in one place any longer, while the danger was out there. Once all neccesities were packed, the sheath steadily strapped on his back, the soldier-like pace and posture he wore was unmistakable. The mornings were rather quiet in the Castle, besides the distant chatter of some early birds enthusiastically discussing something. As he was gathering a few potions and herbs he usually kept in his belt-pockets, two morning shift guards approached him._  
  
_– "Captain! Heading out so early?”_  
  
_One of them asks, standing tall, a sharp spear in his hands. Link nods quickly to his question._  
  
_– "When should we expect you back?”_  
  
_The other asked in a deep, calm tone._  
  
_– "A few hours.”_  
  
_Nobody expected long answers from him, obviously._  
  
_– "To the Princess’ orders, we either must assign people by your side, Sir, or a scouting team, if you do not return in time.”_  
  
_Link’s eyes widened. Was this really Zelda’s order?_  
  
_– "When did the Princess tell you such?”_  
  
_He asked back, leaning against his table, turned towards the guardsmen._  
  
_– "A couple of days ago, in your absence, Sir.”_  
  
_– "So be it. If I do not return in half a day, send someone after me.”_  
  
_Link nodded cautiously, still slightly surprised by something what didn’t reach his ears. The two men saluted, and then left the completely empty room otherwise. In a few moments time, Link was outside already, fixing the saddle on Epona’s back firmly. He had a truly deep connection with this horse, and despite having no complications riding other horses, Epona seemed to understand him better than any other hoss. Once already on her back, as he left the Town, all he could think about Zelda, the turquoise dress, and their walk later on. An annoyed sigh left his throat – this morning only could have been nicer, if he was still next to her. Hopefully… Maybe one day._

_He couldn’t count many things he loved with the entirety of his heart – but the Land of Hyrule was certainly one of them. The green fields, the hills and dunes, how the gentle breeze stroked the long grass like a mother’s loving caress… The composition of the sky’s blue and grass’ green made him feel home. After all, for countless times the wilderness was his home; morning by morning greeted by the welcoming chirps of birds, the soft and warm moss under his head, eyes glued to the horizon…  The smell of dirt, mushrooms, and big hearty radishes… The noise of restless crickets and beetles… It was where he belonged – no titles, no social ranking, only the true purity of humanity, and all it includes. And because of his nostalgia, he started to feel guilty. A hundred years of difference carved a spot for another home in his heart – he also felt safe and sound around Zelda, as well as on the plains of Hyrule. Longing to be out in the wilderness would mean losing his beloved one – but staying in the Castle ’till his life comes to an end would make him not true to his own desires. Shaking all the difficult thoughts out of his head, he exhaled long. Sticking his sight on the horizon again Link noticed something what did not just blend into it’s surroundings. It looked like a person – a tiny one, hands pressed against it’s side. Giving a little nudge to his horse Epona quickens up the pace, reaching their target in no more than a couple of minutes. The tiny girl shivers, a squeak escaping her throat on his sight._  
  
_Link jumped out of the saddle, kneeling right next to the youngling in a matter of seconds. Sliding his hand onto her jaw, he reached her head up high to meet a pair of crying eyes. His eyes narrowed a little, and his sight sank down to the girl’s side, removing her stubborn hands, to see the wound._  
  
_Something was wrong._  
  
_There was no wound._  
  
_To his greatest surprise, no more than a second later a knife sank into his thighs. Link growled low in his throat, eyeing the girl, who’s tears were gone now. He collapsed, sitting on the ground now. A normal stab shouldn’t hurt this much – likely the blade was coated with a crippling poison. Another moment passed by, and the whole group revealed itself – Yiga. How obvious. Only he never would have thought they’d use children for their own will._  
  
_– "You’ve done well, my child.”_  
  
_A deep voice husked, followed by heavy steps and claps. The girl grinned almost crazy on the ground._  
  
_– "The Hero of Hyrule… Lured into a trap by his own good heart… How foolish.”_  
  
_The man cooed, slowly arriving into Link’s vision. He stood tall and straight, a huge Windcleaver in his hand._  
  
_– "Shame that good heart won’t be useful for anything anymore. That poison, rushing through your veins… It makes your limbs numb, slows down the air coursing through your body… What a miserable death for a So-Called-Hero, don’t you think?”_  
  
_He asked, his features hidden behind the grotesque of the Yiga mask. His limbs truly felt heavier – but not heavy enough. With a well cordinated kick, Link’s leather boots met the jawline of the leader, kicking that horrendous mask off. As it felt down into the grass, the man looked down at him, eyes on fire, features strained._  
  
_– "Grab him. We have to get out of here – Guards will be on the way soon.”_  
  
_He murmured furiously. Link was a tough one – out of that, there was no possible way of letting himself to be taken away. With a loud grunt, he gripped the knife out of his thigh, throwing it to the side as swift as lighting – and the desperate chokes were audible only how the Yiga died swallowing his own blood. The group was set on fire, and so was he._

It was only a little past lunch-time, when Zelda took the stairs to the upper garden. The gardener restlessly watered the colorful flowers and plants, fresh and relaxing scents filled the air, and everything felt to be in order. At the middle of the outer-garden, a wooden pagoda stood tall, beautifully carved with the crest of the Royal Family. The inside was decorated with light blue curtains to keep people safe from the sun – and the way the wind played with the light material was playfully calming for the restless souls. This was one of Zelda’s favourite places in the past weeks.  
Crossing the bridge, to the garden there was a tiny sanctum connected with her beloved Godess Statue inside. The area held the shape of a half-moon, no roof above. Sinking to her knees, Zelda exhaled easily – this always made her feel lighter than she was. Her fingers interwined, she reached out again to Hylia in a silent prayer.  
Zelda has been seeking answers. Was she on the right path, leading her people the right way? Was she truly the one who her people needed? Was she enough?  
But instead of the answers she craved, something else waited in return. A warm stroke engulfed her body, the early afternoon breeze embraced her izits, and it almost felt like the Godess herself reached out to her to cup her cheeks and press a reassuring kiss on her forehead. No, she never answered questions. Hylia filled her with confidence, and gave Zelda free-will.  
She’s been always there for her.  
Even when she thought all hope was gone.  
  
Well after she began her silent prayer, quickened but light footsteps approached her through the marble bridge. Finishing her flow of thought Zelda stands up, wiping her dress off gently. Turning to the young boy, her eyes narrow a little at the sight of the sweaty youth. She takes a step in closer.  
  
– "Your Highness! Our scouting team found him at the outer skirts of Hyrule Field. He seems to be conscious still, but we do not know for how long.”  
  
The boy wheezed, making the Princess’ eyes widen and heartbeat rise.  
  
– "Who? Who are you talking about?”  
  
Zelda’s fist clenched anxiously and worried, eyes shining with worry. The answer was obvious.  
  
– "Captain Link! He rode out in the early morning, and haven’t returned by the time he told us he would, so we went out looking for him…”  
  
The Princess gulped, her eyes long, velvety eyelashes huddled now.  
  
– "Where is he?”  
  
Her voice was frail and weak, shaking.  
  
– "The Infirmary, Princess.”  
  
The boy panted, his greyish eyes now more at ease. Zelda thanked his quickness, and then left him to be. There was absolutely no time to waste.  
The heels she wore worriedly clicked against the ground as she ran throuh the Castle, dress raised a little; down the stairs, pushing everyone aside only with her presence.. People murmurred, they were scared and uneasy. The halls were filled with all sorts of people from the Castle. Guards have been dragging folks inside, and nurses tried without a stop to help everyone’s needs. As Zelda took one final turn into the infirmary, she was struck.  
  
– "Obviously you go outside and act so irresponsible! Like always!”  
  
Purah was standing at the edge of Link’s bed, his skin pale, sweat rising on his body.  
  
– "You know, normal people would have assumed it’s a trap!”  
  
She complained, while squeezing a wet rug, and tossing it at Link’s head.  
  
– "You’re right. But it was a child. I don’t leave people behind.”  
  
Link murmurred, a weak hum escaping his throat. He didn’t seem regretful for whatever happened, though his cerulean orbs were certainly unfocused. Purah kept on giving him a lesson, and that went on ever untill Link’s eyes trailed off to the side, to her. Zelda was just standing in the doorway, staring at him, heaving a sigh of relief. Seeing him relatively well made her breathe easier – though she had to harden her facial expressions as she ventured further inside. Her whole image gained all the attention, and right now she couldn’t drop the act. Even though the only thing she wanted to do was to drop herself into his arms and cry in relief, she just walked up to his bed, and sat down close to his torso.  
  
– "It’s good to see you again, Princess. Wish it was out of a merrier occasion.”  
  
Purah smiled at her, now holding another rug in her hand. Zelda turned into her direction, a faint, slightly dishonest smile on her lips as she nodded. As her emerald globes slid back to Link, her thin fingers idled on his chest. His familiar fresh scent was now replaced by herbs and chemicals. Zelda’s lips shook a little.  
  
– "Princess..”  
  
His voice was so low. So vulnurable. Too weak. It almost broke her heart.  
  
– "Don’t.”  
  
Her response was immediate, assertive. Taking the wet rug into her hands, she started to slowly stroke it on his hot skin. He had a fever. His immune-system was quite the fighter type, and so was Link himself. His spirit never stopped him from doing the right thing – even whenever it caused trouble. Head slightly bobbed, Link closely watched what Zelda had been doing. The clean rug in her hands was soaked with herbal fluids and healing balm, so once she wiped off all of his sweat she tied it gently around the wound on his leg.  
By this time he was already wandering his own dreamland.

 

 _Regaining his balance for only a matter of seconds, none of the Yiga would have imagined he was capable of so much. Not with that poison making his body ache in flames every way possible. He finished most of them – or so he thought, when the leader ordered retreat. A dozen of bodies laid around him, blood sinking into the ground, as he crawled closer to Epona, holding the Master Sword stubbornly in his hands. He couldn’t move his legs by the time he reached the horse – and there was no way of climbing on top of her. The horse licked his cheeks concerned, face bumping into his to keep him awake. She lowered her body, allowing him to somewhat gain hold of the bridle and tread cover. It wasn’t of any worth – his eyes glued to the sky’s blue, thinking of Zelda again._  
  
_That one time popped up in his memory, when they met again physically. On the glade near to Hyrule Castle, the world was brighter than ever. Silent Princess’ bloomed everywhere around them, and she enhanced everything around herself with only that smile of hers._  
_Chuckling to himself by the memory, he slipped unconscious._  
  
_The next thing he realized that a familiar sight welcomed him home. A few hundred metres away from the main walkway to the Castle he gasped, chest heavy, fever above the clouds and sweaty everywhere. He didn’t know how, or why, but he was saved._  
  
_Later that day, a few hours after dusk to his own responsibility he freed himself as soon as he woke up. He promised the nurse to be careful, and keep a clean cloth on his wound for a few days onwards. Not that he didn’t know how to handle his own bruises. This wasn’t the end of the world, was it?_  
_Making his way up to the room he owned and lived in seemed difficult. Passing by Zelda’s room, he couldn’t hear any noise, any sign of her presence. His heart felt heavy – earlier on she silenced him with one word, and there was no way to protest. Body still lit on fire his eyes are slightly unfocused while he begins sorting his equipment out. Searching the things he piled up over his adventures, something handy comes in sight. A hum escapes his throat._

 


End file.
